Broken
by Sawyerandjulietforever
Summary: Tired of running, Cece Drake goes to Rosewood looking for Ali, instead of Ali she finds Jason, will he be happy to see her or will he turn her into the police?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pretty little liars. **

* * *

_Jason's POV_

The powering scent of Ali's perfume lingered in the hall way, I crinkled my nose and attempted to ignore it. I shuffled closer to her room. Pressing against her door, I poked my head in to check on her.

"Alison?

No answer.

"Ali?"

Again silent.

I fingered the wall until my hand found its way to the light switch. I flipped it on. The light flickered on and brightness took over the room. My eyes scanned the room. No Ali. Instantly I began to panic. What if she was kidnapped again? After the tremendous ordeal that happened - us thinking that she was dead- I wanted her as close to home as possible.

"No Jason, your just being over protective..." I mumbled to myself. "And stupid."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and descended down the wooden stairs. The creaks of the floor boards echoed in the empty home. My dad was nowhere to be found.

I made my way into the living room and sank into the leather sofa. I reached for the tv remote and stabbed the power button. The tv blinked on.

The urge to throw something at the television came on. The reporter was talking about Ali. Again. I felt my cheeks flush with anger. When were they going to stop blubbering on about her?

I flipped to a different news channel. A image of a blonde girl was on the screen. Annoyed I stretched the arm, ready to change the station. But something stopped me. I swung foreword and squinted at the screen. The girl wasn't Ali. It was Cece.

"Miss. Drake was spotted outside ravenswood this afternoon..."

The women rambled on. I didn't hear the rest. Memories clouded my mind. I shook my head to clear it. Cece was in ravenswood? Why?

My thoughts were interrupted by the dinging of the doorbell. I jumped to my feet, almost tripping over air. Smart.

I stumbled over to the door, I grabbed the ice cold doorknob and pulled open the door.

The first thing I saw was two piercing blue eyes staring back at me. Blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders.

"Cece."

* * *

**Another note: BAM! Chapter 1 is finished! Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of anything to write about before Cece showed up. Spoiler alert! Does anyone know WHY Cece killed Wilden? I need to know that to write. I would love it if someone told me or had a idea. Anyway please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pretty little liars.**

**Another's note: This is just a bunch of fluff! There's more drama in the next chapter. Warning: some violence in the chapter. **

* * *

_Cece's POV_

"Cece."

I tired to speak but no sound came out. My throat felt raw and scratchy from lac of hydration.

I attempted to talk again. "Ca-can I come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course."Jason quickly nodded his head.

I smiled slightly and stepped into the house. Jason shut the door behind me. Jason shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"So..."

"Um. I'm looking for Ali." I explained.

"Why?"

"God, do you always ask this many questions?" I dodged.

"We dated for over a year,you should know these things." He joked.

I could feel my cheek turn red. I raised my hands to my face and felt the heat radiating from them. My mind exploded with guilt for braking up with him. My gaze fell to my booted feet, trying to avoid eye contact. I twirled a lock of hair around my finger nervously.

"Anyway... Um where's Ali?"I asked.

He chuckled.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I don't know." He answered.

"You don't know?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "She might be at Emily's... Or Spencer's, or Aria's, or Hanna's. I don't know!"

I sighed. "Jason?"

"What?" He said.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"What I did!" I yelled, getting pissed at myself for what I did.

"That you killed Wilden?Yeah... I do."

I felt tears burn in my eyes. I swiftly wiped them away. "It was self defence." I whispered.

Thankfully he didn't pry.

"Uh. I understand if you want me to leave."I said. " you probably don't want a criminal in your house..."

"NO! Nonononono! You can stay here as long as you want." He immediately offered.

I smiled gratefully." Thank you, Jason."

"Anytime."

Jason stepped closer to me. So close I could feel his minty breath on my face. His green eyes bore into my blue ones. Tingles ran up and down my spine.

He's hand brushed my arm and pain jolted throughout it. I jumped back and winced.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I- uh- fell." I uttered.

Once again Jason didn't pry. He pulled my coat off to reveal a purple bruise on my forearm.

I flipped my blonde curls behind my shoulder and acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's nothing!"I said defensively.

"Cece," He said softy. "You don't have to pretend with me."

"I'm not pretending!" I cried.

He rolled his sea green eye and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Okay, sure."

We stayed silent for a while before he asked his next question.

"Did you bring anything?"

"Uh. Yeah." I gestured to the bag at my feet.

He bent down, picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"You can stay in my room."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

"But-" I began but got cut off.

"No buts. You have to stay hidden. Cops are everywhere in rosewood." Jason explained.

"Oh."

I followed him up the wooden stairs and into his bedroom. He plopped my bag on the bed and pointed to a door.

"There's the bathroom, don't worry about anyone in my family seeing you 'cause 1. It's in my room. 2. My family's never home."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Yeah..." Jason sighed. "Anyway, I'm just going leave now so... Goodnight Cece."

"Goodnight Jason."

He glided out of the room. My heart drummed loudly in my ears. I took a deep breathe trying to get it to slow down. My eyes fell to a mirror hanging on the wall. I waltz over and peered at my reflection, Ew. I ran my fingers in my filthy hair. I need a shower. Badly.

I slip into the bathroom and shed my clothes off. I turn the shower on and feel the warm water rush down my body. I close my eyes and run my fingers through my hair trying to de-knot it. The bruise on my arm felt better under the water. Along with the bruise in my back,that Jason didn't discover.

I tried to push memory of how I got the bruises, to the back of my mind but it kept resurfacing.

_When I was running I hooked up with guy. His name was Ethan_.

_I was rummaging through his draws, trying to find some cash so I could get back to rosewood. I'd moved on to his sock draw when He came bursting to through the door. I had already shoved all the money into my pocket._

_"The the hell are you doing!" He yelled._

_My mouth dropped open, trying to think of a believable excuse. I get stammered dumbly attempting to get words out of my mouth. _

_"I was just-"_

_"You were just what? Just going through my stuff? Stealing?" Ethan cut me off. _

_"I'm sor-" I was cut off again by a slap to the face_.

_I rested a hand to my cheek shocked. I barley had to react_ _before he shoved me hard into the dresser. _

_Fiery pain spread throughout my back. I didn't_ know _what to do. I begged him to stop. He didn't_.

My body shook with sobs as I sunk to the showers floor. Salty tears mixed with the flow of the shower water. Suddenly the water stopped pouring down. I looked up to see Jason standing there.

He wrapped me in the soft white towel that was folded by on the counter.

"Jason I-" I began.

"Shhh." He shushed me.

Jason picked me up bridal style and carried me into his bedroom. I felt ridiculous, but strangely I also felt comfort.

My wet hair damped his shirt but Jason didn't seem to notice. He silently set me down on the big bed and gave me one of his t- shirts that fell to just Beneath my butt.

When to my surprise me crawled in the bed with me.

"Jason you don't have to stay." I said.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**Another's note: This chapter was different for me to write but I enjoyed writing it. Do you want more Jason/cece fluff? Alison will be in the next chapter. Idea's for more drama would be great. Review! And did you see pretty little liars last night? I love it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pretty little liars**.

* * *

_Jason's POV_

I woke up with the blonde still sleeping in my arms. Her chest rising and falling with each rhythmical breath. Cece's tangled hair was flopped all over her face and she was kinda drooling.I tried not to laugh but she look so damn cute.

I gently slipped out of the bed carful not to wake her.i swung my legs over the bed and my feet landed on the cold floor. I slowly stood up and tiptoed to the door. I turned the doorknob and pulled open the door.

I jumped back in surprise. Ali stood there.

"I see you found a friend."

I cranked my neck around to see if Cece awakened, but she still was snoozing peacefully.

I opened my mouth to explain but before one word could come out Ali interrupted me.

"You totally did her!" She shrieked.

I swung around to see if THAT knocked Cece out of her sleep. Nope. That girl could sleep through anything.

"Ali, it's not what it looks like, Cece needed a friend and I was there." I explained.

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it." She snorted.

"Ali..." I guided her roughly out the room and shut the door."I did not sleep with Cece."

"Whatever." She flung her dirty-blonde hair in my face and flounced out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. I stood in the doorframe watching Cece. She looked so relaxed compared to last night.

Just then her blue orbs fluttered open.

"Hey." I grinned.

"What time is it?" Cece groaned.

I glanced at the clock. "Ten thirty."

"TEN THIRTY!" She cried. "Why did you let me sleep that long!"

"Where else do you have to be?" I chucked.

He shoulders dropped and she bit her pink bottom lip.

"Oh. Yeah."

I felt guilty as she looked really disappointed. I picked her bag up off the floor and chucked it at her.

"Get dressed."

"Why? Where else do I have to be?"Cece mocked.

"Just do it." I demanded.

Cece smiled and started pulling clothes out of her bag.

"Jason?"

"What?"

She made a gesture with her hand, signalling me to leave.

I turned around and left her alone to get dressed. When I made it to the living room Ali was positioned by the front door, talking to someone. They exchanged a few words then Ali shut the door in their face.

"Alison." I walked over to her. "Who was that?"

"It was a cop! He wanted to search the house."

"For what?"I exclaimed.

"For Cece, but he didn't have a search warrant so I sent him away! He'll come back, just get Cece out of the house!"

I bolted upstairs and knocked frantically on my bedroom door. A fully clothed Cece came out.

"We have to leave."

"Wha-" She began.

"We don't have time for questions! The police are coming here. To look for you." I said.

I could see the panic in her eyes. Cece quickly slipped on some black converses and began to exit the home. I followed quickly.

We jogged down the paved drive way and slid into the car. I jammed

the key in and started the car. I somewhat speed away.

* * *

**Another's note: I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I'm don't have any ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pretty little liars.**

* * *

_Cece's POV_

A awkward silence filled the car. Jason stared at the road deliberately trying not to talk. I glanced at my phone hoping to see a text from Ali, saying that the cops left the Dilaurentis's house. No such luck. My phone remained messageless.

The new sound of crunching gravel turned my attention to the road. Jason had wheeled the car down a dirt path.

"Jason, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Your impatient!" He joked.

"Yeah, yeah I am!"

He gave me his 'I'm not telling" look then parked the car in a gravel parking lot that was entirely empty. I yanked the car door opened and swung my legs over the side and placed them on the ground.

Jason jumped out of the car and jogged over to the side of the car that I was on. He slipped his hand in mine and guided me towards a forest. Green leaves covered the branches, swishing in the wind that was lightly blowing. My hair blew in my face practically blinding me. I pulled all my thick hair into a ponytail. I tugged on it one last time before letting Jason drag me towards the forest.

"We're going in there?" I asked nervously.

"It's a short cut." He reassured me.

"To where?"

He rolled his eyes, probably tired of hearing that question. He tightened his grip on my hand, before we stepped into the group of trees. It was a little damp. (probably because the lack of sun that reached through the trees)

Mosquitoes buzzed around as I swatted them away with my hand. Distracted by the flying insects, my foot got jammed in a uprisen root and I almost toppled over, but Jason steadied me. His arm crooked around my shoulders, holding me above the ground.

Shocked, I stared at him like he had to heads. I didn't expect to get caught. I usually would have slammed into the dirt floor.

"I- uh- th- thanks." I stuttered stupidly.

He grinned his quirky grin and showed his dimples. "Hey, what was a gonna do let you fall?"

I felt pathetic. I can take care of myself. I wouldn't brake just by a little fall. I've been independent my whole life, I'm not gonna start being weak now.

After I got my footing back, I jerked out of his embrace, shooting him a held his hands up as to say 'what did I do?'.

We continued trampling down the forest, until we came to a clearing. We stepped through, where a huge lake sat.

"My parents used to take me and Alison here when we were kids." Jason explained. "It always calmed me down."

The corners of my twitched upwards. I tired to wipe the grin away, desperately wanted to stop flirting with him. No such luck. Jason once again took my hand and started pulling me towards a dock. Our feet pounded against the wood as we walked down it. When we reached the end of the dock, Jason kicked off his shoes, sat down on the edge, and stuck his feet in the water. I did the same.

We stared out at the crystal water in silence for a while, before Jason spoke.

"Cece, about last night-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I cut him off.

Jason had a look of concern in his eyes that I wished would go away. I ducked my head, attempting not to look at him.

"I really think it would be good to talk about it." He offered.

What didn't Jason get. I DIDN'T want to talk about it. Didn't I make it clear. Getting beat up is not something that is fun to discuss.

"You don't know what's good for me, Jason."

Jason spoke again. "Keeping your emotions bottled up isn't good."

"What are you a therapist?"

"Well no-"

" Then stop! Your acting nothing like your self!" I snapped.

Jason rested his hand on my shoulder, then moved it to the small of my back, making me feel awkward.

"I just want to help. But okay, if you don't want to talk fine. I just want to get to know you again." He kindly said.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Because I missed you." Jason sighed.

"Missed me? I'm sitting right beside you?" I laughed.

"I don't know. I miss being like-"

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Jason moved his face closer to mine. His heated forehead was pressed up against mine. Our breathing synced before his lips brushed to mine.

* * *

**Ooooooh! They kissed! I'm sorry I took so long to write a new chapter! I couldn't think of stuff to write. I will try to get the next chapter up soon**!


End file.
